tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Construction Plant Manufactures
Construction Plant Manufacturers (General) See also List of Tractor Manufacturers A * Aardvark Equipment Ltd. * ABCO * Abbey * Abi Equine * Accessories Unlimited * ACE * ACE Enterprise * ACE Rotomold * ACM * Acme * Acme Gerrard * Acrison * Actech * Action Equipment * Adams * A&B Eagleline * A&L Equipment * A-L Buseman Industries * A&O * A&P * ADM * AES * ANI * Aebi * Aerofall * Aeromaster * Aerway * AG-Bag * AG Engineering (Agricultural Equipment) * AG Equipment Company USA * AG-Chem * AG-Maxx * AG-Meier * AG-Shield * AG-Spray Equipment * AG-Synergy * AG-Sytsems * AG-Wrap * Agco * Agco-Allis * Agco-White * Agcostar * Agdermaskin * AGH * Agracat * Aggressor * Agland * Agmech * Agram * Agrex * Agria * Agric * Agri-Ease * Agrifab * Agrifac * Agrimarc * Agrimaster * Agrimetal * Agromat * Agripower * Agri Products * Agrisem * Agritec * Agrison * Agrispread * Agrival * Agromaster * Agrostroj * Agrotecnica * Agro Trend * Agtrac * Agtec * Agware * Agway * Aguirre * Ahlmann (Germany) * Airstream * Airtech * Airtrax * Aisle-Master * Akerman (Sweden) see also Volvo Construction * Akpil * Akron * Alan Potato Handling Equipment * Albaret t/o by Caterpillar * Alco * Alison * Allen (England) Trenchers and farm machinery * Allen Manufacturing * Allied * Allis-Chalmers (USA) * Allman * Allochis * Alloway * Almaco * Alpego * Alltrack * Altec * AM Machinery * Amacsa * Amadas * Amazone * Amco * American * American Hoist/ American Crane Company cranes and excavators t/o by Terex * Amity * Anaconda * Anderson * Anderson Industries * Angeloni * Annaburger * Ansung * Apache * APM * Arag * Aramine * Arc Alloy * Ardco (USA) * Arizona Drip Systems Inc * Armadillo * Armstrong AG * Armstrong Crusher * Arrow * Artex * Artsway * Artix also DJB & Caterpillar * Artsway * Ashmore Engineering * Assinck * Astec * Athens * Athey Corporation * Atlet * Atlas now Terex * Atlas-Copco * Atkinson (England) * Aughey * Aulari * Ausa (Spain) * Austin-Western * Austins Foundry Equipment * Automated Biomass * Automatic Equipment Manufacturing Systems * Auto-Mower (England) * Autolift * Avant * Aveling-Barford (England) * Aveling Marshall (England) * Avery * Avro-Lycoming * AVR * AWD (England) * Azland * Aztec * A1 B * Baker * Baasch & Sons * Backers Company * Badalini * Badger * Baker * Baldar * Bale Baron * Bale King * Baltic * Balzer * Bambauer * Bamford (England) * Bandit * Bantam truck cranes - t/o by Koehring to form Koehring-Bantam - Brand now owned by Terex * Baoli * Barber-Green (USA) * Barford see also Aveling-Barford * Barford & Perkins, merged with Aveling & Porter to form Aveling-Barford * Barfords (England) Barfords Of Belton Limited based in Belton near Grantham Lincolnshire are known to have produced agricultural tractors and sitedumpers since 1955. * Bargam * Barmac * Barrett * Baselier * Batco * Bauman Manufacturing * Baumann * Bauer * BAV Crushers Limited * B&B * B&H Equipment * BBI * Baxter * Bay City Shovels Inc. (USA) * BBG * BBI * BBM * Bearcat * Beaver Valley * Becker * Beckmann-Volmer * Bednar * Befco * Behlen * Behnfe * Belair * Belarus * Bell (South Africa) Dumptrucks and Loaders * Bell Inc * Bellon * Belmac * Benati (Italy) * Bendi * Bendini (Italy) Mobilecranes and yardcranes - t/o by PPM and then Terex * Benford - Dumpers * Benfra (Italian) * Benmac * Bercomac * Best (USA) see also Caterpillar - Crawlers * Bergeaud * Bergen * Bergmann * Bernhardt * Bertha * Berthoud * Berti * Bervac * Besler * Bestway * Betterbilt * Beverley * Beyer * Big Bee * Big Blue * Big Bud * Big Cutter * Big Jim Manufacturing * Big Joe * Big John * Big Ox * Big Twelve * Big Wheels * Bigham * Bigham Brothers * Binderboa * Binkley-Wilbeck * Bish * Biso * Bison * Bitelli (USA) * Bivitec * Black Venom Products * Blanchard * Blanton * Blanton Plow Company Inc * BJM * BL-PEGSON * Blaw Knox (USA) * Bluchip * Blu-Jet * Bluemac * Blue Diamond * Blue-Giant * Blue Monster * Blumhardt * BHD * BMB * BMD * Bob Equipment * Bobcat now Doosan - Compact machinery * Bodco * Bogballe * Bolens * Bohringer * Boliden-Allis * Bolinder-Munktell now Volvo Construction Equipment - Dumpers, Wheeled loaders * Bombardier (Canada) * Bomag (Germany) Rollers * Bomford * Bonser * Bootsma * Borello * Boss (England) Forklift trucks * Bourgault * Boxer * Boyd AG * BPI * Braber * Bradford * Brady * Bramco * Bramco-MPS * Brandt * Branson * Braud * Bray (UK) Bray Construction Machinery Limited made agricultural tractors and earthmoving machinery since 1919 later acquired by Matbro Limited * Bredal * Breakring * Brehmer * Brent * Breviglieri * Bridgeway * Brillion * Briri * Bristol Manufacturing * Bromar * Brocks * Brown Group * Brown-Lenox * Brown Hoist Co. * Bros Inc. * Brough * Brouwer * Brown * Browns * Broyhill * Broyt * Bruns * Brush Chief * Brute * Bruun (Sweden) General Forestry machinery * BSA (Agricultural Machinery) * BT Lifts * Buckeye Tractor * Buckton * Bucyrus (USA) Became Bucyrus-Erie then Bucyrus International Now owned by Caterpillar Inc. (post 2011) * Buffalo * Buffalovalley Manufacturing * Bugnot * Buhrer (Switzerland) Fritz Buhrer Traktorenfabrik of Hinwil in Zurich have made agricultural tractors and roadtractors since 1950. * Buhler Farm King * Buhler Inland * Buhler-Versatile * Bukh (Denmark) Bukh Motorfabriken AS of Kalundborg have produced agricultural tractors since 1959. * Bungartz (Germany) * Bunning * Burch * Burchland * Bush Hog * Bushnell * Bushwacker * Byron (England) Byron Horticultural Engineering Lmited of Hucknall in Nottingham are known to have made agrcultural tractors since 1949. C * Cameco * Camill (England * Cadman * Caffini * Caldwell * Calhoun * Calkins * Calmer * Calumet * Calsa (Spain) Excavators, Loaders and Tractors models with or without 4X4 based on older CASE machines * Calvet * Canag Farm Technology * Cancade * Canycom * Capello * Capstan * Cardinal * Carelift * Carer * Caroni * Carraro (aka Antonio Carraro SPA) Italy * Carre * Casagrande crawlercranes * Case CE (Worldwide) Historic Agricultural and Construction machinery manufacturer * Case IH * Caterpillar (USA) Huge American construction machinery specialist also called CAT * CCM * C-Dax * Celli * Century * Cereal IMP * Certified Equipment * Cesab * C-F Powerline * Chafer * Challenge-Cook (USA) Construction and Offroad truck manufacturer * Challenger * Chamberlain * Chaseside (UK) Early Fordson based loaders and tractors now JCB * Champ * Champion (USA) Construction machinery company see also Volvo Construction * Chandler * Changfa (China) * Changjiang (Chinese) Truck crane manufacturer that is 50% owned by the USA Terex company * Changlin (China) * Chattanooga * Chem-Farm * Christianson * Chrysler Forklifts * Cima * CHD * Chambers-American Products * Checchi & Magli * Chem-Farm * Cherokee Equipment * Chisholm-Ryder * Cimarron * Circle C * C-K Dumper (Switzerland) The E.Meili firm and the Ch. Keller company have made dumptrucks and sitedumpers with diesel and petrol engines since 1959. * Claas (Germany) * Clark * Clark Equipment Company (USA) Construction trucks and Mining machinery specialist * Clark-Michigan * Clarke * Clay * Claydon * Cletrac * Cleveland Tractor Co also branded (Cletrac) * Cleveland Trencher * Climac * Cloverdale * CNH Global (Case New Holland group) * Co-op Implements * Cobra * Cobra IP * Cockshutt * COE * Colbey * Coles Cranes (England) Historic British crane manufacturer since the 1870. * Colombo * Combilift * Comedile - tower cranes t/o by Terex * Concept Perugini * Conestoga Manufacturing * Conor * Continental * Continental-Belton Company * Conor * Conveyall * Conveyair * Cormidi * Cornell * Corsicana * Cosmo * Cosmoter * Coventry Climax (UK) Early forklift and towing tractor manufacturer * Cowans Sheldon (England) Massive Steam and Diesel mechanical railway service cranes * County (UK) AKA County Comercial Cars Agricultural and Industrial tractor specialist * Countyline * Country Boy * Countryside Implement * Cousins Of Emneth Limited * Covington * Coyote * Crary * Crawley (UK) Crawley Metal Products Limited of Crawley in Sussex made farm tractors in the 1950s and 1960s * Creekview Manufacturing * Cressoni * Cross LMC * Cropcare * Croplands * Crown * Crump * Crust Buster * Cubcadet * Curtiss Dynafog * Curtiss-Wright * Cushman * Custom AG Products * Custombuilt Pneumatics * Custom Made * Cuttercady D David J Brown (Engineer and Inventor) company called DJB see also Artix- ADT dump trucks * David Brown (Crawler Tractors) now Case CE * David Bradley * Daedong * Daewoo (South Korea) Cranetrucks and Excavators make now called Doosan * Daco * Dalbo * Darf * Dakon * Dakota * Dale Phillips Equipment * Dalton AG Products * Dammann * Dante * Dantruck * Darbyshire * Daros * Datsun Forklifts (Japan) * Dawn * dDieci - (Teleporters) * DDT Engineering (England) Modern ADT and Dumptruck manufacturer * Decloet * D&K Equipment * D-L Industries * DM Machinery * D&M Manufacturing Company * Dearborn * De Cloet * Deere (USA) Heavy equipment make of ADT models part of the John Deere company * Degelman * Dekoning * Deleks * Delmade * Delta Equipment * Demag (Germany) Mining Excavators, Cranes division t/o by Terex * Demblon * Demco * Demeter * Dempster * Desvoys * Deutz * Deutz-Allis * Deutz-Fahr (Germany) * Deves * Deweze * Dezzi (Italy) ADT and Dumptruck manufacturer * Diamond Mowers Inc * Diamond Wrapper * Dickens * Dickey * Dieci (Italy) * Diller * Dion * Dirtdog * Diversified Fabricators * DK * DMC Agricultural Equipment * DMI * Dockstocker * Doda * DOE (aka Ernest Doe & Sons Limited) UK 1958-To Date * Dohrman * Domai * Dominoni * Domries * Donkey * Doosan (South Korea) Excavators * Doosan-Daewoo (Korea) * Double L * Doublet-Record * Douglas Manufacturing * Douven * Dowdeswell * Doyle * Doyle Engineering * Drago * Dresser See also IHC & Dresser-Komatsu * Dressta formerly Dresser-Komatsu * Drexel * Drott Crawler Loader brand see also International Harvester/Payline * Dryhill * DTC * Du-Al * Dubex * Ducker * Dultmeier * DumpHoe - (Keltec enginering) Digger-dumper combination * Dunbar Kapple * Duncan * Dunham-Lehr * Dunstan * Duo Lift * Duport (Agricultural Machinery) * Durabilt * Duratech * Dux (USA) Construction and Mining equipment specialist * DW Tomlin * Dwyer * Dynalift * Dynamic Ditchers Inc * Dynavent E * Elder (Germany) * Eastway * East Wind * Earthmaster * Ebro (Spain) Agricultural tractors and tracked tractors and bulldozers * Eagle Ditcher * Eaves * Eberhardt * Ebro (Spain) Ford and Nissan based truck manufacturer and farmtractor specialist * Econowrap * Eddins * Eder (Germany) Crawlers, loaders and excavators * Eilers * Eimco (UK and USA) Construction and Mining equipment specialist * Einbock * EJD * Elco * Elho * Electric Buggy * Elk Creek Manufacturing * Elmers * Elphenstone * Elstron * Emerson * Emily * Emy Elenfer Equipment * End2End Welding * Endraulic * Enduraplas * Enorossi * Enser (Germany) Hanomag-Enser Fahrzeugbau of Furth in Bavaria makes roadtractors that are based on early Hanomag models since 1962. * Ensign Heavy Industries * Enviromist * EPH Manufacturing * ERA * Erickson Manufacturing * Ermo * Ero * Erskine * Esch Hay Equipment * ESS * Estate * Euclid see also General Motors, Volvo Construction, Hitachi * Eureka * Euroclass * Euro Farm * Euro-Jabelmann * Eurospand * Eurotrac * Euroyen * Everest * Evers * Eversman * Evrard * EWK (Germany) * Extec - Screens * Ezeeon * EZ-Drop * EZ-Flow * EZ-Haul * EZ-Machinery * EZ-Ration * EZ-Tech * EZ-Trail F * FAI * Fab Services Inc * Fair Manufacturing * Fair Oaks * Fahr * Falc * F-S Manufacturing Inc * Fantini * Fantuzzi - Port cranes (container lifters) t/o by Terex * Faresin Haulotte (France) * Faresin Industries * Fargo * Fargo Aire * Farmax * Farmer * Farmgem * Farm Chief * Farm Fans * Farm Force * Farm & Fleet * Farm Land * Farm-Maxx * Farm Pro * Farmco * Farmet * Farmhand * Farmking * Farmright * Farmstar * Farmtec * Farmtech * Farmtrac * Fasse * Fast * Faza * Feader Leader * Feco * Fella * Fence Mower * Fendt * Fenning Equipment * Fenwick * Fermec was Massey Ferguson Construction now Terex * Feraboli * Ferguson * Fero - Italian self erecting tower cranes t/o by Terex-Comedil * Ferrari (Machinery) * Ferri * Feterl * Fiat * Fiatagri * Fiat-Allis (Italy) Crawlers * Fiat-Hesston * Fiat-Hitachi (Italy) Construction machinery make * Fiat-Kobelco * Ficklin * Field General * Field Gymmy * Field King * Field-Marshall * Field Queen * Fieldquip * Fimco * Finn * Fiori * Finlay - Screens, crushers now Terex * First Choice * Fiskars * Flaman * Flannery * Fleming * Flexking * Flexicoil * Fliegl * Flint Steel * Flory * FMC (USA) Cranetrucks and mobilecranes * Foden (UK) Steam Rollers and later Offhighway trucks * Forano * Force Manufacturing * Force Unlimited * Forage King * FORD (Worldwide) Wellknown manufacturer of earthmovers and vehicles * Fordson (UK and USA) * Forage * Forage King * Foremost (Canada) Offroad Specialist trucks * Forrest City Machine Works * Fort * Fortschritt * Foton (China) * Fowler (UK) Crawler tractors, bulldozers t/o by Marshall, Sons & Co. * Fox * Fox-Brady * Frandent * Franna Pick & carry cranes (Australian) - t/o by Terex * Franquet * Fransgard * Fred Cain Equipment * Freeform Plastics * Freeman * Friesen * Friggstad * Frontier * Frontline * Frost * Fuchs (Germany) now Terex * Fuerst * Furukawa (Japan) Wheeled loaders & crawler loaders G * Galion (USA) See also IHC & Komatsu * Galfre * Gallagher * Gallenberg * Gallignani * Galucho (Portugal) General Farm equipment manufacturer and also makes all types of trailers * Gandy * Gaspardo * Gates * GEA * Gearmore * Gehl (USA) * Gehlmax * GEM * G&S * General Implement * General Motors also called GM also see Terex & Euclid * Genesis Tillage Inc * Genie hoist & access platforms now Terex subsidiary * George White Equipment * Gerber * Geringoff * Gerlinger * Gessner * GFC * GFE * GHH Dumptrucks and Loaders * Giant * Gill * Gilbers * Gilibert * Giltrap * G-K Machine * Gleaner * Glencoe * Global Power * Gnuse Manufacturing Company * Goizin * Goldacres * Goldoni * Gorman Controls Limited * Goodsense * Goossen * Goweil * Grainking * Grainmaxx * Greens (England) Rollers * Gottwald (Germany) Cranetrucks and crawlercranes * Grademaster * Gradall (USA)Truck mounted diggers, excavators and mobilecranes with or without allwheel drive. * Graham-Plow * Gramip * Grassworks * Grecav * Great Plains * Green (England) Thomas Green & Son Limited of Leeds are known to have produced all kinds of farm implements, roadrollers, traction engines and roadsweeper models since 1880. * Greencare * Greenland * Greenline * Greentech * Gregoire * Gregoire-Besson * Gregory * Gregory Manufacturing * Gregson * Gribaldi & Salvia * Grimme * Grizzly Engineering * Grove - USA based Crane manufacturer who took over Coles Cranes * Gruetts * GSI * GTS * GT * Guaresi * Gustrower * Guttler * Gyrax * GVM H * Halla * Haban Manufacturing * Hackett * Hagedron * Hagie * Hangcha * Handlair * Hanix - Mini excavators * Hamech * Hanomag (Germany) see also Massey Ferguson (Canada) * Hanson Clutch and Machinery Co. (USA) * Harnischfeger (USA) * Haulamatic (UK) ADT and dumptruck manufacturer * Haulotte (France) * Haulpack (USA) * Hagie * Hamby * Hamm (Germany) * Hanmey * Hardee * Hardee-Williams Inc * Hardi * Harley * Harlo * Harmon * Harms Manufacturing * Harrell * Harriston * Hart-Parr * Harvest International * Harvestmore * HarvestPro * Harvestec * Haaukas * Haulotte France * Hawe * Hawkins * Hawkline * Hayboss * Haybuster * Hayking * Haymag * Haymaster * Hayrite * Hayter * H-F Stewart Equipment * H&H Farm Machinery Company * H&S * Heartland * Heath * Heathfield (UK) * Heathfield Haulamatic (UK) * Heavybilt * Heden * Hedesa * Hedlund-Martin * Heider * Heli * Henke * Henley * Herculano-Ferpinta (Portugal) Agricultural trailers, Specialized trailers and farm equipment * Hercules * Herd * Herman * Hesston * Heva * Hicap * Hicks Brothers * Hico * Hidden Valley Equipment * Highline * Hiniker * Hindustan (India) * Hinomoto (Japan) * Hinowa * Hi-Spec * Hi-Tec AG * Hinson * Hitachi (Japan) ADT and Dumptrucks * Hodg-Bilt * Hoelscher * Hoist * Holaras * Holder * Holly * Holmer * Holmes Welding & Fabrication * Holt (USA) * Honda * Honeybee * Hooper (Agricultural Equipment) * Horsch * Horsch-Anderson * Horword-Bagshaw * Horstine * Horst Manufacturing * Hough see also International Harvester Construction (USA) * Houle * Househam * House Industries * Howard * Howard & Dennis (UK) Howard & Dennis Limited was a Bedford based firm that produced agricultural tractors in the 1950s and 1960s. * Howse * Hubbards * Hula Manufacturing * Huskee * Hydrema (Denmark) Dumpers and Loaders * Hydrocon (UK brand) see Lambert Engineering Co. (Glasgow) Ltd * Hydrokran Mobilecranes and yardcranes * Hydromac (Italy) * HY-MAC (UK) * H&S Manufacturing Inc * Hysoon * Hyster * Hytec * Hytrak * Hyundai (Korea) * Huddig (Swedem) * Hudson (UK) - ADTs * Humdinger * Humus * Hurlimann * Hurricane Ditcher * Husky * Hustler * Hutchinson * Hutchmaster * Hydef * Hydro Engineering I * IBH Group - German mini conglomerate (crashed in the 80's) * IASA (Spain) * Ibesa (Spain) * Icecredit Machinery * Icem * Idass * Ideal * IHI (Japan) Mobilecranes and yardcranes * Ilgi * Imalarocca * Imants * IMT * Imeca * Imco * Imperial * Imperial Welding Machine * Inchgreen former Scottish excavator builder * Independent Manufacturing * Indresco formerly Dresser now Dressta * Industrias America * Ingersoll * Ingersoll Rand Also called IR see Volvo Construction * Inland * INO * Integra Frame * International * International Harvester Construction Division / IHC now Case CE subsidiary of CNH Global * International Harvester Construction - Payline + Hough * International Tech * Inuma * Iris * Ironcity Supply * Iron Fairy (England) AKA as JIF Mobilecranes and yardcranes * Ironhorse Tractor * Irus (Germany) J.Rilling & Sohne company in Dusslingen has prouced agricultural tractors since 1951. * Iseki (Japan) Iseki Agricultural Machinery Company Limited makes Agricultural tractors since 1926. * Isuzu (Japan) Worldwide make of lorries and machinery * IVA Manufacturing * Ivel Tractors * Iwate (Japan) Agricultural crawler tractors from Iwate-Fuji Industries of Tokyo since the early 1960s. J * Jarvis-Clark (USA) ADT and Mining machinery * Jar-Met * Jacoby * Jacto * JAC * Jackrabbit * Jacobsen Agriculture and Golfcourse machinery firm * Jadan * J&L Haysavers * J-L Perron Equipment * JAS * JBAR * JB Sprayers * JBI Enterprises * JBS * JCB also called J.C.Bamford * JCI (Canada) Mining equipment specialist * J&D * JD Skiles * Jeantil * Jeulin * JF * JF STOLL * JLG see also Oshkosh * J&M * J.I.Case * Jamesway * Jeantil * Jetstream * Jiffy * Jinma (China) * J.Bar * J.Miller * JM Innovations * JM Manufacturing * JNR * Jober * John Bean * John Blue * John BM Manufacturing * John Deere Construction Equipment (Canada and USA) * John Deere Killefer * John Shearer Manufacturing * Johnson (England) C.H. Johnson Machinery Limited of Stockport in Cheshire has made dumptrucks and sitedumpers for construction and mining since the 1940s. * Johnson (Canada and USA) Agricultural equipment * Jones Bailers (England) Farm equipment manufacturer * Jones Cranes (UK) Early cranetruck and mobilecrane manufacturer * Jones Manufacturing (USA) Agricultural and Farm equipment * Joper (Portugal) Agricultural trailers and farm equipment * Joskin * Joy (USA) Construction machinery and mining equipment make * JT Boats (Agricultural machinery) * Jungheindrich (Germany) * Juscafresa * Justice Enterprises Inc K * Kawasaki (Japan) Excavators and loaders * Kaelble (Germany) ADT and dumptrucks * Kalmar (Sweden) * Kamag (Germany) Oilfield machinery and Offhighway truck specialist * Kane * Kasco * Kasten * Kato (Japan) Early cranetruck and mobilecrane make * Kaweco * K&O Manufacturing Company * KBH * KCI * K-TWO * KD * K-Line Industries * Keenan * Kelderman * Kellobilt * Kelley Manufacturing Company * Kelly Engineering * Kelly Ryan Manufacturing * Keltec * Kemco * Kewanee * Kelley Manufacturing Company * Kemper * Kent Farm Supplies Limited * Kesmac * Kidd Manufacturing * Killebrew * Killbros * Kimco * King * King Kutter * Kinze * Kioti * Kipor * Kirby Manufacturing Inc * Kirpy * Kirovets (Russia) * Kiruna (Sweden) Construction and mining machinery specialist * Kivipekka * Kleine * Kneib * Knight * Knight Farm Machinery * Knoche * Knowles * Kobelco (Japan) * Kockerling * Kockums (Sweden) Mining equipment specialist * Kocurek (specialist attachments/long reach/demo rigs) * Kodiak * Koehn * Koenig * Koehring - excavators and cranes - t/o by Northwest Engineering now Terex * Komatsu (Japan) * Knoedler * Knox-Martin * Konecranes * Kongskilde * Kory * KRM * Korvan * Kosch * Kotte * Koyker * Kramer see also Neuson, now Wacker Neuson * Kramer-Allrad * Kraus * Krause * Kraz (Russia and Ukraine) * Kress (USA) * KRM * Kroeker * Krupp (Germany) * Krone * Krogmann * KSI * KTM * Kubota Construction (Japan) * Kuhn * Kuhn-Knight * Kuhn-Krauser * Kuker * Kverneland * KW-Dart (USA) * Kwik Kleen L *Laltesi (Italy) *Lafis *Lads *Laird *Lake State Manufacturing * Lambert Engineering Co. (UK) Cranetrucks, mobilecranes and yardcranes better known as Hydrocon * Lamborghini (Agricultural Tractors and Machinery) * L&D AG Service * Lanco Manufacturing * Lancer-Boss * Landaco * Landoll * Landquip * Landtrac * Landini * Land Pride * Lansing * Lansing-Henley * Lanz * LaPlant-Choate (USA) * Larsen & Toubro (India) * Lastec * Laurier * Laverda * Lawson * Layco * Leboulch * Lectra-Haul (USA) * Lee * Lees * Legend Attachments * Leinbach * Lely * Lely Welger * Lemken * Lenar * Leo * Leon * LeTourneau (USA) * LeTourneau-Westinghouse (USA) * Lewco * Lewis Brothers * Lewis-Shepard * Lexion * Leyland (UK) Early dump trucks, farmtractors and offhighway truck make * Liebherr (Germany) Early Construction machinery and Mining equipment make * Liebrecht Manufacturing * Liftking * Liftmaster * Lifton (UK) * Lift-Rite * Light Travel (UK) Light Travel Limited (1950-1960) was a small London firm that made all types of agricultural crawler tractors . * Lilliston * Linco Precision * Linde * Lindsay * Liner (UK) * Link-Belt (USA) * Linmac * Linn (USA) * Lion Liftall * Lister Autotruck (UK) R.A Lister & Company Limited of Dursley in Gloucestershire have built 3 and 4 wheeled roadtractors since 1924. * Littleford Brothers Inc. * Little-Giant (USA) Cranetrucks and mobilecranes * Little Joe * Liugong * LMC * LMT * Loadline * Loadlifter * Loadmaster * Lockwood * Loed * Loewen * Loftness * Logan * Logic * Lokomo (Finland) * Lombard * Long * Lonking * Lorain (USA) Cranes became Thew-Lorain then t/o by Koehring * Loral * Lorenz * Lowery Manufacturing * Lowry * Loyd (England) Vivian Loyd Limited (1949-1951) was a shortlived company that produced several Agricultural crawler tractors powered by Dorman, Turner or Ford V8 lorry engines. * Loyal * LS * LSM * Lucas Manufacturing * Lucas Metalworks * Lucknow * Lugli * Lull * Luna (Spain) Cranetrucks * Lundell * Lynx Engineering (Agricultural Equipment) M * Mack Trucks (UK) Mack Trucks GB Limited of Barking in Essex produced all kinds of modern goods trucks and roadvehicles from 1952 no connection with the original USA brand of the same name. * Mack (Canada and USA) * Macdon * Maclean * Maag * Maeda (Japan) Microcranes and yardcranes * Mahindra (India) * Magik Cleaner * Magni * Major Equipment * Mainero * Maize Corporation * Makco * Maletti * Malgar * Malone * MAN-AG (Asutria and Germany) Mobilecranes, yardcranes and Trucks * Manchester (Agricultural Equipment) * Mandako * Manitex * Manitou (France) * Manitowoc (USA) Cranetrucks and crawlercranes * Mantis (USA) * Mape * Marathon * Marchetti (Italy) * Marcotte (Canada) * Marflex * Marion now Bucyrus-Erie (USA) * Mariotti * Marolin * Marshall (England) Marshall Sons & Company Limited of Gainsborough in Lincolnshire from 1848 until 1948 were one of oldest manufacturers of crawler tractors, farmtractors and traction engines. * Marshall Machineshop * Marshall Multispread * Marsk-Stig * Marston * Martens * Martini & Duranti (Italy) * Maschio * Massey Ferguson Construction (England and USA) * Massey-Harris * Mastenbroek - trenchers * Mastercraft * Master Manufacturing * Matbro (England) * Matermacc * Mathews Company * Matrot * Maxi * MAZ (Russia and Ukraine) * M&W * Maxam * Maxilator * Maximal * Maxlift * Maya America * Mayfield (England) Mayfield Engineering Limited of Dorking and Redhill in Surrey and later at Littlehampton in Sussex have made light farmtractor models since 1949. * Mayrath * Mayo * Mazzotti * McDonald * McCalahan * McConnel * McCormick * McCintosh Brothers * McCurdy Steel * McElroy * McFarlane * McKee * McKenzie * McLanahan * Mclaren (England) 1877-1930 J. H. Mclaren Limited of Leeds have made all sorts of farm vehicles and agricultural tractors and later traction engines. Some models have survived and are used on shows. * McMyler-Interstate Co. t/o by American Hoist * McSems * MDB Technology * MDS * M&W Equipment * Mecfor * Mechanical Excavators Inc. t/o by American Hoist * Meijer * Meili (Switzerland) E. Meili Traktoren & Greifraderfabriek of Schaffhausen makes all kinds of agricultural tractors, dumptrucks and light trucks since 1959. * Meixel Manufacturing * Melroe Manufacturing Company (original Bobcat company) * Memo * Mengele * Menke * Mercury (England) Mercury Truck & Tractor Company of Gloucester have produced industrial tractors and other municipal vehicles since 1920. * Meridian * Merlo (Italy) * Mertz * Messersi * Merton Engineering Co. Limited (UK) t/o by Whitlock * Metso - Crushers * Metalfach * Metters * Meyer * Meyer Ditcher Manufacturing * Meyer-Lohne * Meyers * MHM international - Forklifts/dumpers (NI Based) * Michael Moore Manufacturing * Mid-State * Midland * Midwest * Miag (Germany) Mobilecranes and yardcranes * Millcreek * Miller Pro * Mills Manufacturing * Millstak * Minos Agriculture * Miro * MIC * MK Martin Equipment * MMI * Michigan (USA) see also Clark-Michigan & Clark Equipment Company * Miller * Miller Pro * Milestone * Minerva (Belgium) * Minneapolis-Moline * Minnesota * Minos Agri * Mitchell * Mitsubishi (Japan) Excavators, Forklifts & crawlers (had JV with CAT) * MoAZ (Russia and Ukraine) Massive ADT, dumptruck and offhighway truck manufacturer * Mobile * Mobilift * Mobility * Modern AG Products * Modern Flow * Mod Trak * Moffet - built the Moffett Mounty lorry mounted forklift (t/o by Powerscreen) * Mogurt (Hungary) Dutra offhighway trucks sold outside Hungary with alternative name * Mohawk * Mohrlang * MOL (Belgium) * Montag * Montana * Montini * Montgomery Ward * Morlan * Morley (England) * Moore-Built * Morooka * Moro-Pietro * Mortl * Morra * Morris * Motor-Rail (England) Motor Rail Limited of Bedford have manufactured dumptrucks and sitedumpers since 1948. * Motrim * Mott * Mount Vernon Implement * Moutainview Equipment * Mowmaster * Moxy Engineering (Norway) ADT and Dumptrucks * M-R-S * MS * MS Gregson * MT Engineering * MTI * MTU * MTZ * Muir-Hill (England) * Multicar * Multicarrier * Multione * Multiton * Multitor * Multitrac * Munckhof * Muratori * Murphy Sales Inc * Murray Equipment * Mustang * Muthing * Myers * My-D-Hand * MZ IMER N * NCH also see NCK * NCK (UK) Crawlercranes, Excavators and Piledrivers * NCK Rapier (England) Crawlercranes and Draglines * NC ENGINEERING * N-TECH * Namco (Greece) * Nammco * Nardi * Nash (England) H.R.Nash & Company Limited of Dorking in Surrey was another shortlived farmtractor manufacturer from 1950-1952. * National * Naud * Navigator * Neco * Neeralta * Nessa * Neuero * Neuson see also Neuson Kramer * Newkirk * New Dafang Group (China) * New Holland Construction (Holland) * New Idea * New Leader * New Noble * Newman (England) Newman Industries Limited of Grantham in Lincolnshire was a shortlived farmtractor manufacturer 1949-1951. * Newtech * Newton-Crouch * Nexen * Nichiyu * Nicolas (Agricultural Equipment) * Niemeyer * Nissan Diesel (Japan) * Nissan Motor Company (Japan) * Nissha (Japan) Crawlercranes and excavators * NMC * Nobili * Noble * Nodwell (Canada) * Nordstrom (Sweden) Construction ADT and offroad trucks * Nord-Verk (Sweden) Construction Offroad ADT and other 6X6 trucks * Normet (Canada) * Nortrac * Northeast * Northfield (England) Early maker of ADT models * Northern Repair & Welding * Northern Wisconsin * Northstar * Northwest Engineering Company (USA) * Northwest Tillers * Norwescp * Norwood * Notch * Novaquip * Noveltek * NRH Engineering * Nubilt * Nufab * Nuffield (UK) Morris Motors Limited, The Nuffield Division 1948 This firm was famous for its durable agricultural tractors. * Nuhn * NW AG Equipment * NYB * NYK O * O&K (Excavators) originally called Orenstein and Koppel, then part Terex now Bucyrus for Mining Machines, or CNH for normal size machines. Note: Caterpillar Inc. now own Bucyrus * Ocmis * Oconnell Farm Drainage Plows Inc * Odes * Ogden Metalworks * Oleomac (France) Cranes and excavators * Olimac * Oliver * Oliver & Dahlman * Olton Welding & Machine * Omas * Omegalift * OM Pismepo * OMG * Onan * On Target * Opico * Orchard-Rite * Origin Engines * Ormig (Italy) Mobilecranes and yardcranes * Orsi * Orthman * Orton * Osgood (USA) * Oswalt * OTA (UK) Oaktree Appliances Limited of Coventry from 1946 to 1955 this firm produced agricultural tractors. * Otter * Overum * Owatonna Manufacturing Company * Oxbo P * P&H also called Harnischfeger Corporation * P Donnely * Page Draglines (USA) * Palazzani (Italy) * Palfinger * Pamco * Panien (France) * Panama Steel * Panorama * Papec * Parca see Volvo Construction Equipment * Paris Equipment * Parker Crushers, Mixers * Parma * Parmiter * Parrish * Pattison (England) H.Pattison & Company Limited of Stanmore in Middlesex specialized in light tractors for golfcourses, parks and sports grounds since 1935. * Patriot * Patz * Pauls Machine & Welding * Paulson * Paus * PayLine see also International Harvester Construction division & Dresser * PBM * Peck * Peecon * Pegoraro * Pegson Crushers * Peiner - hammerhead tower cranes t/o by Terex * Pel-Job also see Volvo Construction * Pellenc * Pellerano * Penta * Pepin * Pequea * Perard * Peripheral Mowers * Pettibone web site * Perlini (Italy) Dump trucks * Peerless (England and USA) * Perfect V * Perkins * Petersen * PFM Equipment * Phares & Wilkins * Phiber * Phillips * Phoenix * Phoenix Manufacturing * Pichon * Pickett * Pico * Pik Rite * Pillar * Pincor * Pioneer * Piquersa * Pit Express * Pittsburgh * Pla (Agricultural Equipment) * Platypus (UK) Platypus Tractor Company Limited of Basildon in Essex made original agricultural crawlertractors from 1950 to 1957 with diesel or petrol engines. * Plett * PMC * Polaris * Poclain Excavators (France) (now part of Case CE) cranes became PPM * Polmac * Polywest Limited * Porter * Porters Welding * Potain (France) truck & tower cranes now owned by Terex * Potratz * Pottinger * Poulan-pro * Powell * Power Flite * Power King * Powerfab Micro diggers * Powerlift * Powermatic * Powerscreen (Ireland9 Screeners and Conveyors (Part of Terex) * PPM cranes (formed from Potain and Poclain machinery) - t/o by Terex * Prairie Star * Pramac * Precision * Precision Farm Machinery * Precision Planting * Precision Tank & Equipment * Premier * Presto * Priefert * Priestman Draglines and Excavators (now owned by NEI) * Prime * Prime Mover * Princeton * Prinoth * Proag * Proctor * Proforge * Progressive * Progress Industries * Projet * Protank * Protech * PRP (France) * Pronovost * PZ Strela * PZ Zeevers Q Quickway (USA) Early American truck mounted excavator and mobilecrane manufacturer * Quickveyor * Quicke * Quinstar * Quivogne * Quality Plus Manufacturing * Qdal * QMC * Qlink R * R H Neal & Co (England) Mobilecrane and yardcrane make * RBR Enterprise * R&R Manufacturing * Rabe * Raco * Randon (Brazil) ADTs * Rainflo * Rapid (Switzerland) Shortlived agricultural tractor manufacturer 1951-1959. * Rapier (England) Early manufacturer of construction machinery * Rammax Compactors * Ranch King * Ranch Site * Ranchworx * Ranger * Rankin * Ransomes (UK) AKA as Ransomes-Sims-Jefferies Limited was a large agricultural and general engineering firm 1842-1998 that buit almost everything on wheels and engines. * Ransomes & Rapier (UK) Crawlercranes, Draglines and Piledrivers * Rapat * Raptor (Agricultural Equipment) * Rata * Rau * Rauch * Raven (England) Raven Engineering Company Limited of Wick in Kinsgton-On-Thames have made agricultural tractors since 1950. * Rayco * Ray-Man * Raymond * Rayne-Plane * Razol * Razor * RCI * Read * Rears Manufacturing * Rebel Equipment * Red River * Redback * Redcat * Redball * Redexim * Reddick * Redline * Redrock - Defunct Irish trailer and plant builder * Redwood Metalworks * Reese * Reform (Austria) Light ADT and Agricultural machinery make * Reimer * REM * Reman * Remco * Remcor * Remlinger * Renault (France) * Renn * Republic (USA) * Reynolds (England) * RGM * Rhino (China) ADT and Construction machinery * Richardson * Richardton * Richard Weston * Rimpull (USA) Dump trucks * Rheinstahl (Germany) * Richard Western Equipment * Richiger * Richland Micro Drainage * Rickel Manufacturing * Riecam * Rigo (Italy) * Rinieri * Riordan (England) Riordan Enterprises Limited of Camberley in Surrey have made agricultural tractors since 1962. * Rissler * Riteway * River Bend * Riverside Equipment * Rivierre-Casalis * R-J Equipment * RMH * Roadboss * Roadless (England) Roadless Traction Limited of Hounslow in Middlesex have made farmtractors and assembled machinery since 1936. * Road Machines (UK) Road Machines Limited of Drayton in Middlesex have made agricultural tractors since the early 1960s. * Roadrunner * Roadside Ironworks * Robbco * Robertson * Rocca Industries * Rocha (Portugal) Sprayers, Farmtrailers and other Agricultural equipment * Rock island * Rockland * Rockerman (Sweden) This firm from Eslov has made many dumptrucks and sitedumpers types since 1958. * Rockmaster * Rockomatic * Roda * Rolland * Rollift * Rollo (England) Rollo Industries Limited of Bonnybridge in Sterling have made agricultural tractors since the early 1950s. * Rolligon Corporation (USA) * R.O. Corporation (RO Stinger) brand truck (boom) cranes merged with Simon Company > Simon-RO Co. then t/o by Terex * ROC * Rolla-Rocker * Rollacone * Rolocone * Rome * Roorda * Ropa * Roskamp * Rossi * Rosso Macchine Agricole * Rotina * Rotogrind * Rotomec * Rotomill * Rotomix * Rotopress * Rotowiper * Rowse * Royal * Ruscon * Russell Grader Manufacturing Company * Ruston-Bucyrus (UK) Draglines and Front shovels * Ruston & Hornsby (UK) Steam machinery * RTR * RTS * RWC (RW Collins) Inventor of teleporter (see also Sanderson) * Ryan S * Samsung (South Korea) see also Volvo Construction * Same (Italy) * Sabre * SAC * S.Houle Equipment * S&I Feeders * S&R Manufacturing * Sakundiak * Salford * Salsco * Salzsieder * SAM * Sam Machinery * Sam Stevens Equipment * Straddle-Carrier (England) Conveyancer Fork Trucks Limited of Warrington in Lancashire have made machinery since 1959. * Samasz * Sambron Forklifts * Samson * Sanderson (England) Early tractor based Forklift trucks * Sanford-Day * Sandvik (Sweden) Crushers & Breakers (Hydraulic Hammers) * Sandvik Tamrock (Sweden) * Sany new (Chinese brand) * Satoh * Sauder Brothers * Saukville * Sauerburger * Savage * Scag * Scannell * SCM Cranes * Schaben * Schaeff (Germany) see also Terex * Schafer * Schaffer * Schmitz G Products * Schandzlin * Schlagel * Schmeiser * Schuitemaker * Schuler * Schulte * Schultz * Schwartz * Schweiss * Scammell (UK) Dumptrucks * Scoopmobile * Scorpion (Agricultural Equipment) * Scott Farm Services * Scotts * Scova * Scrape-All * SDLG * Seaforth * Seaman Company * Sears * Sears-Roebuc & Company * Seegrid * Seko * Sellick * SEM * Semax * Semex (Czech Republic) Tatra vehicles sold in Germany with alternative name * Sennebogen - cranes, forklifts and excavators * Seppi * Serafin * Service-Systems Engineering * Servis * SFI-Supeior Implements * Sgariboldi * Shantui * Shaver Manufacturing * Shaw-Duall * Shawnee Poole (UK) Defunct * Shay (England) J.E.Shay Limited of Basingtoke have produced their own agricultural tractors since 1959 * Sheffield * Schouten * Schultz * Schulte * Schuitemaker * Shelbourne * Sherwood Industries * Sheyenne * Shibaura (Japan) * Shieldhag * Shortline * Sicard (Canada) Specilist Trucks, Dumptrucks and Snowploughs * Sider * Sidewinder * Sieger * Sierra * Sigma * Silawrap * Silent Hoist * Siloking * Silopac * Silowolff * Silvan * Silver Wheels * Simba * Simon * Simpco * Simplicity * Simonsen * Singer (England) Famous Singer Motors Limited of Coventry also produced a shortlived original models of agricultural tractors in the 1960s. * SiouxSteel * SIP * Sipma * Siromer * Siromeca * Sisu (Finland) * Sitrex * Six-Wheels Co. - dumptrucks * SKH * Skydoo * Skyjack * Skytrak * Slanetrac * Slanetrak * Smiths * Smith & Rodley (UK) Cranetrucks and crawlercranes * SMA * Smalley (UK) Defunct * Smartlift * Smart-Till * Smidley * Smithco * SMV * Smyth * Smyth Welding * Snapper * Snowco * Snyder * Sodimac * Soilmec - Piling machinery * Soil Warrior * Solex * Someca * Somua (France) * Sorensen Welding * Southeast * Sovema * Spartan * Spearhead * Speed Forma * Spikewheel * Spracoupe * Spray Air * Spray King * Sprayright * Sprayer Specialties * Spread-A-Bale * Spread-All * Spreadmaster * Spyder * Staheli West * Stahly * Stanhay (England) Stanhay Limited of Asford in Kent was a small firm that produced mobilecranes and yardcranes in the 1940s and 1950s * Star (Agricultural Machinery) * Stavostroj (Czech Republic) Dumptrucks and Loaders * Steelfab (UK) Defunct - Front loaders and Backhoes * Steinbock * Steyr * Stihl (Germany) Wellknown from their petrol powered tools, the same firm also made its own agricultural tractors from 1949-1956 * Still * Stoecklin * Stone * Storth * Stothert & Pitt (UK) * Strautmann * Sumitomo (Japan) Cranetrucks and crawlercranes * Sun (England) Sun Engineering Limited have produced its own dumptrucks sitedumpers since 1949 * Sussex * Shenniu - old (Chinese Brand) Hubei Engine * Soilmax * Souchu-Pinet * Spaldings * Speedy * Spider * Spudnik * SRC Powersystems Inc * STP * Stahl Industries * Stahly * Standen * Stanhoist * Steffen Systems * Steiger * Steiner * Stelner Repair * Sterling Farmsupply * Stiga * Stinger Limited * Stoll * Stoltzfus * Stoney Point * Stover * Strathmore * Strautmann * Stretch-O-Matic * Strobel * Strohm * Stuik * Sudenga * Suire * Sukup * Sumo * Summers Manufacturing * Sulky * Sukup * Sun-Mastr * Sunburst * Sundance * Sunflower * Sunmaster * Superb * Superior * Supermach * Supersix * Supertino * Supreme-International * Sutter-Buttes Manufacturing * Suzuki * Svetruck * Swenson * Swiftlift * Swisher * Swissmex T * Takeuchi (Japan) * Tadano (Japan) * Tafe * Tailift * Taarup * Takra (Finland) A Tampere-based agricultural tractor manufacturer of the 1950s and 1960s * Takraf (Germany) Crawlercranes and Excavators * TAM * T&B Welding * Tamrock (Sweden) * Tanco * Tar River * Tarter * Tarver * Tarzan * TAS * Tatoma * Tatra (Czech Republic) * Tatu Marchesan * Taylor * Taylor Gent * Taylorway * Taylor & Hubbard (England) This company was a railway steamcrane and steam machinery company born in 1906 with a long history from Loughborough in Leicester * Taylor-Pittsburgh * TCI * TCM * TCP * TCR * Teagle (UK) W.T.Teagle Limited (1956-1962) was a Cornwall based firm specialized in agricultural tractors * Teamco * Tebbe * Tebben * Tecnoma * Terberg (Holland) Specialist Truck Mnanufacturer * Telelect * Tellefsdal * Terex - formerly General Motors * Terraforce * Terramac * Terranova * Terraplane * Teyme * Terry Derrick Co. t/o by American Hoist * TGC Manufacturing * The Handler (Agricultural Equipment) * The PowerBuggy * Thew Shovel Company (USA) * Thomas * Thornycroft (UK) All types of trucks * Thrifty * Thwaites (UK) Dumpers and Sitedumpers * Thyregod * Tidenbergs * Tiger Engineering - t/o by Caterpillar * Tiger * Tigges * Tilco * Tiletrench Filler * Tillage Management * Tilltech * Timberjack * Titan (Germany) Specialist and Haulage Trucks * Titan Implement * TMG Industrial * TMU (Spain) Specialist and Haulage Trucks * TMZ * Tonutti * Topcatt - new excavator brand (Chinese ?) * Top Hair Inc * Tormaster * Tormex * Tornado Sprayers * Toro * Tortella * Tovel * Towmaster * Towmotor * Towner * Toxowik * Toyota * Tracpacker * Trac Vac * Trackless * Trackside * Tractor King * Tractomotive * Tramagal (Portugal) Agricultural machinery and large 4X4 & 6X6 Berliet-Renault based lorries * Traverse Lift * Tres Estrellas * Tridekon * Tril * Trinity Containers * Trinity Industries Inc * Trinity Steel * Trinovation * Trioliet * Triple C * Tristeel * Trojan Truck Manufacturing US - (see Trojan Motors for car manufacturer) * Troy Bilt * Truag * Tru Fab * Trusty (England) Farmrollers, sitedumpers, dumptrucks and light agricultural tractors made since 1928 * TTQ * Tubeline * Tufline * Tuleriver * Tulip * Tumblebug * Turbomist * Turfco * Turnco * Turner * Tusk * TWC (aka as TransWorld Crane) Massive cranetruck and crawlercrane specialist * Twin Diamond Industries * Tycrop * TWB * Twinstar * Twose * Tycrop * Tye * Tyler * TYM U * Unic (France) All types of trucks * UAZ (Russia) * Uebler * UN * Unia * Unicarriers * Unifarm * Unihorse (England) Light farmtractors powered by BSA motorcycle engines for parks and golfcourses made since 1963 * Unigreen * Unit-Rig (USA) Mining Dump trucks * United Farmtools * United Implements * United Implement Manufacturing * United Rockpicker Company * Univerco * Universal * Unverferth * Unverferth-McCurdy * Upright * Uromac (Spain) Sitedumpers and light machinery * Ursus Tractors * US Mower * USC * USTC (USA) * Utilev V * Valmet (Finland) * Valmar * Valmetal * Vallee * Valleybeat * Valtra * Vandale * Vanguard * Vans * Vassar * Vaderstad * Vassar * Vaughn * VBC * VCON * Veenhuis * Vector (Agricultural Equipment) * Venieri * Vennings * Ventrac * Veris Technologies * Vermeer * Versa Corporation * Versalift * Versatile * Vertablend * Vervaet * Vibromax now JCB * Vickers (England) 1930s Agricultural tractors and Roadtractors * Vickers-Armstrong (UK) Rolls-Royce Diesel powered large crawlers and farmtractors * Vickers-AWD (England) * Vicon * Vicon-Rau * Victa * Victor * Viiking * Vikom * Viper * Virnig * Viviani * VM (Portugal) Sitedumpers and Towing tractors * VMC * Voest (Austria) ADT and Dumptrucks * Vogal * Vogel & Noot * Voltmaster * Volvo BM (Sweden) * Volvo Construction Equipment previously called (Volvo BM) - Full line brand * Volvo-Michigan-Euclid (VME) * Vortex * Vostosun * Votex * Vredo * VPI (France) Dumptrucks based on early Willeme models * Vrisimo W * Wacker now Wacker Neuson - Compactors * WABCO (USA) Mining and Ultra Dunp trucks * W&A Manufacturing Company * Wagner (USA) * Wagner Farms * Wakefield (England) Graders and Sitiedumpers * Wakely * Wako * Walco * Walco-Douglas * Walko * Waldon (USA) * Walinga * Wallace * Wallace Rootpicker * Wallenstein * Wallbridge (UK) Agricultural Crawlers and tractors of the 1950s and 1960s * Walker * Walsh Agriculture * Walter (USA) New York based Offhighway lorry specialist * Walter-Watson * Walton * Wallis & Steevens (England) Steam & Diesel Rollers * Warner-Swasey (USA) Cranetrucks * Warren * Waste Handlers * Watts * Wayne Crane Co. t/o by American Hoist * Waynes * WCM * Weatherill (England) Wheeled loaders, graders and large sitedumpers * Weaverline * Weaving * Weberlane * Wecan Global Inc * Weed Badger * Weidemann * Weixi * Welger * Wemco * Wemhoff * Wensinger * Werklust (Holland) ADT and loaders * Werkweld * Werx * Weserhutte (Germany) Crawlercranes * Wessex * West * West End * Westendorf * Western Alfafa * Westfield * Westgo * Westlake * Westendorf * Westward * Wetherell Manufacturing Company * Wetmore * Whatcom * Wheatheart * Wheelhorse * White (USA) * White Outdoor * Whitlock (England) Backhoe loaders * W.J.Cooper Equipment * WIC * Wiedemann * Wifo * Wiggins * Wilbeck * Wilcox * Wildcat * Wilhag (Germany) Lorry mounted cranes and other machinery * Williams AG Group * Willmar * Willsie * Wilrich Manufacturing * Winco * Windham * Wingfield * Winget (England) Dumpers and Mixers * Winpower * Winske * Wirax * Wirtgen - Planers, Slipformers & Soils stabilisation * Wiseda (USA) Ultra dumptrucks * Wishek Steel * WM * WMI * Wolagri * Wolvo * Woods * Wooldridge (USA) Early ADT bult from scrappers * Work EZ * Worksaver * World-Agritech Corporation * Worldlawn * W.R. Long * Wrigley (England) Better known as lightvehicle brandname but also produced agricultural tractors * Wright Manufacturing * Wylie X * XCMG (Chinese brand) * XCMA (China) * Xtreme Manufacturing * Xtreme Motor Company Y * Yanmar (Japan) Mini diggers * Yale (USA) * Yamaguchi * Yamaha * Yardman * Yard Machines * Yazookees * Year-A-Round * Yermak (Russia) Specialist Trucks * Yetter * Yogi Industries (Gujarat India) * York (USA) * YTO * Yuba (USA) * Yumbo (USA) Early hydraulic excavators (some sold as International Harvester) * Yutong Z * Zeppelin (Germany) Excavators and Loaders * Zago * Zetor * Zettelmeyer (Germany) see also Volvo Construction * Ziegler * Zimmatic * Zipper * Zimmerman * Zocon * Zoomlion (China) Cranetrucks and crawlercranes * Zoskes * ZTS * Zurn Ancillary Equipment Equipment Non-Operated Plant * Brav-Track - Crushers * Compair - Compressors * Fassi -Lorry cranes * King Trailers - Low loaders * Miller (buckets) * Nooteboom - Low Loaders * Red Rhino - Crushers Engines (Incomplete list please expand) *Amanco *Benz *Blackstone *Caterpillar (engines) - Caterpillar main article *Crossley *Cummins engines *Daimler *Daimler-Benz *Detroit Diesel - former General Motors engine division *Deutz *Dorman Diesels - now a Perkins subsidiary *Ford (engines) - Ford tractors *Gardner *GM Engines also called GM Diesel *Hornsby-Ackroyd - Oil engines *International Harvester (engines) *JCB (engines) - JCB subsidiary *John Deere (engines) *Jowett *Lister - merged with Petter *Lister Petter *Leyland (engines) *McLaren - early engine (make fitted to some early trucks) *MAN *Mercedes-Benz *Mirrlees *MWM *Paxman - now part of MAN Group *Perkins - formerly Massey-Ferguson now Caterpillar subsidiary *Petter - merged with Lister *Ruston *Rolls Royce - now Perkins subsidiary *Villiers *Volvo *Wolseley Category:Construction plant manufacturers Category:Companies Category:Lists